simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based on the Glee character with the same name. She is played by Ashley Sim, the Sim equivalent of Ashley Fink. Biography Season Two Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel She was first mentioned by Puck in Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel when Puck mentions she was checking Puck out at the gym. Girl's Got Issues She made her first appearance in Girl's Got Issues, when Puck asks her about how her spa day was, and she responds that it was a splash (as she pushed one of the employees in the pool and it made a big splash). She is later seen at the end of the episode when she joins the glee club for an emergency meeting. Neglect This Way In Neglect This Way, she is seen in all of the New Directions and the girls ]]meeting hosted by Rachel. During the meeting, she demands Rachel to go and get her some food. She decides to run against Quinn for prom queen. Because she wants to win, she went snooping through Quinn's files. She was going to make fun of the fact it is impossible for Quinn to be a natural brunette, as both of her parents are blonde, but Quinn accidentally reveals her true identity and details about her past life. Lauren later joins the New Directions for their benefit, and sings a line towards the end of Spice Up Your Life. Prom Rumours In Prom Rumours, she is at prom when she runs for Prom royalty with her boyfriend. When Puck loses prom king to David Karofsky, she seems to be annoyed. Her reactions are not shown when she loses for prom queen. New York Funeral She travels to New York with the rest of the glee club for Nationals in New York Funeral. She does not have any speaking lines, but she is seen performing at nationals, dancing during Hello/New York, New York, and having a pillow fight with Kurt. Season Three She is no longer part of New Directions Glee Club as of The Brown Unicorn Project. However, she has made several cameos. Mash Time She made a small cameo on Mash Time though, where she is seen in the background during the Finn/Santana scene. Hold On to A Girl She was mentioned by Santana on the beginning of Hold On to A Girl and made a brief appearance when Sam was re-joining the Glee Club. Yes Elvis/No Michael Lauren was scheduled to appear in the Breadstix scene in Yes Elvis/No Michael, but the game crashed at the time the Boss was filming, so she was cut. The Spanish Heart Lauren is also seen in The Spanish Heart, during the God Squad meeting, in the background behind Quinn. On My Big Brother In On My Big Brother,you can catch a glimpse of her in the background behind Mercedes and Santana during the senior skip day meeting in the library. In Choke Somebody with Prom Glee-ver, the scene in The Choir Room when they discuss Whitney Huston's passing, there is a close up of Tina and you can see Lauren sitting behind her. However when it pans out again, she is gone. Goodbye National Props In Goodbye National Props, You can catch a short glimpse of her at the very last scene, at the train Station, standing in the middle of the group of New Directions, as they say goodbye to Rachel. When the shot goes to a different angle she is gone. Songs Solos (In a Group Number) Photos LaurenAtSpa.jpg Lauren.jpg NeglectThisWay35.jpg NeglectThisWay25.jpg NeglectThisWay22.jpg NeglectThisWay21.jpg NewYorkBTS1.jpg Trivia * The Boss's brother calls that "Spot the Lauren" because she's there and then she's gone in the next shot. *Lauren has been in the background in almost every season three spoof episode. It has turned into a game of sorts. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters